Be Alright
by smolpupper
Summary: When May catches Drew kissing someone else, she runs to her best friend, Brendan. And this particular best friend also likes her, so does he use this situation to his advantage? Drew x May x Brendan.


Be Alright

 **A/N; Please help. I'm doing stories and then abandoning them. Help. Also, I probably won't update this as fast as anyone would want, because school is coming for me. Anyway, enjoy this…thing. It's game x anime, since both Drew and Brendan are here. Kinda weird .-.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, just this fanfic .**

"I can't really believe it, Brendan! I can't believe Drew would cheat on me with..with Brianna! Of all people, he would choose her!" May sobbed into her best friend's shirt. The boy patted her on the head and sighed, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer. "I-it's so unfair! I…he did tell her that she was a great coordinator, and…I..I just-!"

"Shh..May, I think telling you that you're the best coordinator I've ever known would make you feel better, yeah?" he said, stroking her back. "You don't need Drew to tell you that, you know. I'm here, so don't worry. Your best friend is here, shh…"

"T-thanks, Brendan. Y-you're the b-best friend I-I've ever h-had…" she sputtered out, clinging onto his shirt. "Man, w-what can I e-ever do w-without yo-you..?"

Brendan laughed. "Many things, May. You don't need me to be happy," he paused. 'Yeah, you don't. But I need you,' he thought bitterly before turning back to her. "Hey, how about this? You can stay at my house for tonight. You can use my other clothes, actually. And then I'll treat you to ice cream tomorrow! Yeah, how does that sound?"

"S-sure..haha.." she laughed weakly. "Thanks, really. I love you," She muttered before pulling away from him and wiping her tears. "I..I just need to go the bathroom, okay?" she said, and with that, she walked away.

"As a friend," Brendan added coldly, talking to himself. "Urgh, I can't take advantage of her. She and Drew aren't officially over yet."

"Really, Brendan, I can sleep on the couch. You need your sleep on your own bed, silly," May said, pouting. Her arms were crossed over her chest, which was covered with one of his shirts that were too big for her. She was wearing one of his old shorts underneath, too.

Brendan laughed at her expression. "Nah. I can't be rude now, can I? I'll take the couch. No buts. I'm the owner, so I need to be the one who will choose, okay?" they both laughed at this. He walked to her and hugged her. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to wake me up. Don't beat me too much, though, because I might pass out. Good night, May."

He was the first one who pulled away. "Good night, Brendan. Thanks for tonight, really…" she trailed off, biting her lip. He knew there was something she wanted to say, and he deadpanned.

"Hm. What are you going to say? You should say it before I go to sleep. I don't really want to get punched awake…" May laughed again, but this time, it had a nervous tone to it. "But seriously, May. What do you need?"

"Oh…uh.." she stuttered, suddenly avoiding his eyes. "I'm not…really accustomed to sleeping alone. I'm so used to sleeping next to him, so uh.." she paused, embarrassed. It was too much of her to ask for this, plus, does the bed even have space for them? "Canyousleepwithmetonight?"

"Uh…can you repeat that again?" he said, but he heard the words perfectly. In fact, he wanted to blush right now, but he needed to pull off that he didn't hear her correctly. He just needed confirmation that his crush/best friend was asking to be with him _in the same bed_.

"OMG…Brendan, I'm kinda lonely without someone next to me so uh…can you uh…sleep with me tonight?" she repeated, blushing wildly. 'Good thing I'm looking away…shit, it's not unusual for best friends to sleep in the same bed, right?' she thought. Her friend was probably judging her right now.

"…okay," was his only response. May looked at him with a confused look in her eyes, making him roll his. "What? Who am I to turn it down? We are best friends, right? I can't hesitate to do anything you need me to do."

"…wow.."

The next morning, May and Drew's apartment.

"Why...isn't May picking up her phone?" Drew grumbled in frustration, pressing on the 'call' button again. Yesterday was a disaster, with Brianna kissing him and all. And worse, May saw it. Now he didn't really know where the hell she was, and it was starting to worry him greatly. He cursed again, remembering the events that happened yesterday.

" _Hey Drew!" he heard someone call out his name. He turned his head towards the source, but the back of his mind nagged that it was Brianna, the girl who was pining over him for over…how many years now? And Brianna it was. "Where's your girlfriend?"_

" _Hello, Brianna. To answer your question, I'm waiting for May," he answered. "And what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"_

" _Oh, I was looking for you! Someone needed proof that you and I were friends, so I was going to take a pic with you!" she explained. Drew thought that this was a little sketchy, so he tried to interrogate further._

" _Why can't you just show them that my name is in your contact list…?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow. Brianna rolled her eyes._

" _Come on! Don't mind that, please, just one pic!" she pleaded. He rolled his eyes and nodded, causing Brianna to squeal. "Okay, okay! Thanks Drew, you're the best! Okay, Lianne, come here and take our pic together!" she beckoned the photographer, Lianne, to come closer. "Okay, Drew, smile!"_

 _And the moment they took a picture, Brianna had turned Drew's head to her side and kissed him on the lips. Also, May had just arrived perfectly to witness the scene. The green-haired guy saw her in his peripheral vision, but when he pushed Brianna away, May was nowhere in sight._

Drew sighed again, running a hand through his hair as he tried calling again. No luck. "That damn Brianna…" he muttered underneath his breath. "Now my relationship with May is all ruined. Oh May, where can I find you…?

 **A/N: AAAAAAND CUT. Lmao. Thanks for reading the first chapter! I swear, I'll update ASAP if it wasn't for my school and writer's block. Sorry 'bout that. Anyway, R &R! See ya guys.**


End file.
